


By Running From You I Ran Into Your Embrace

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Series: Tumblr Soulmate AU Prompts [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, not anything explicitly stated but you can guess a major plot point, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: Request from @jesse-g1rl on my Tumblr for my soulmate au prompt"B+6 for the soulmate prompt thing? (I ran across your post in the Fruits Basket tag and I’m always dying for Kyoru content.)"All soulmates feel each others pain. Kyo is sure he must be the worst soulmate in the world. Every time he tries to be better he just causes more pain.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Tumblr Soulmate AU Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	By Running From You I Ran Into Your Embrace

_I’m Sorry_

Kyo winces as Shisho tightened the bandage on his arm.

“What were you doing on the roof?” Shisho’s voice was soft, but Kyo looked down at his feet mumbling.

“I wanted to get a better look at the stars.” At Shisho’s sigh Kyo winced again, “I’m sorry.”

“You need to be more careful Kyo.” With a final pull he was done with the bandage and he lifted Kyo’s head so he could look him in the eyes, “You have to think how your actions will affect your soulmate at well.”

Clenching his jaw Kyo yelled, “I know already! Everyone’s already told me how unlucky my soulmate is for being stuck with me.”

“Calm.” Shisho kept Kyo from moving and further hurting himself. As Kyo’s breathing began to even out, he continued, “You know that’s not what I’m saying, but you need to take them into consideration to keep from causing them unneeded harm.”

Kyo felt tears well up and angrily whipped at them with his good arm. The most he ever felt from his soulmate was a few bumps and bruises and here he was breaking his arm while trying to see the stars. He flinched as Shisho wrapped his arms around him, “A soulmate is a gift. Both of you are lucky to have each other.”

“I won’t even be able to hug her.”

This year Akito had gathered all those with the zodiac curse. They had proceeded to pinch and prod each of them in turn to see if any of the others would flinch. A couple of them were revealed to be soulmates but the rest left knowing that their soulmate wasn’t cursed with them. “It’s unusual.” Shigure had revealed, “Past generations had very few soulmates outside of the cursed members, but we have barely any together.” No one wanted to think too much about it, Akito had been furious.

Shisho hugged him tighter for a moment, careful of his arm. He didn’t say anything as Kyo let a few tears fall.

 _I’m sorry you’re stuck with me_.

~~

Panting Kyo ran as fast as he could away from the accident. Every time he blinked he saw her, staring out at him, burning her way into his memory. Eventually he needed to stop and catch his breath, leaning against a tree.

Just as he was trying to think of where he was going to go Kyo fell to his knees as a wave of absolute agony coursed through him from his soulmate bond. The tears he had been holding back began falling down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself. Sobs racked his body and he found himself once again gasping for air.

Throughout his life the worst he felt from his soulmate had been, what he assumed, a broken arm a few years ago. Nothing like this; no one had ever told him that they could feel painful emotions as well. Kyo wasn’t aware how much time passed before slowly the pain began to numb. He sat, head between his knees, breathing deeply in and out.

The paid subsided and Kyo lifted his head up to look at the stars. Shisho had mentioned that the two of them might go out on their own to train, without distractions. He wanted to be able to protect his soulmate from feeling that type of pain again, but he wasn’t strong enough as he was.

_I will get stronger so I can keep you safe._

~~

Kyo stared at the girl in front of him. Honda Tohru. _Honda._

As she explained that Shigure offered for her to live there while repairs were being done. Having to move in with her grandfather and his family after her mother had died. _She can’t stay here. Not with me._

Then he punched the table.

The echo of pain in his own head matched the slightly bleeding cut on her forehead.

_What?!_

Before he could really come to terms with the discovery he was in the pond. Pulling his head out of the water Kyo gasped and rested his head on his arms. He heard talking behind him but didn’t register what they were saying as he tried to keep the panic at bay.

 _I’m sorry._ Clenching his jaw Kyo let his nails dig into the skin by his bracelet. _I will keep my distance. This is all my fault. The cat only brings pain._

_Who would want me anyway?_

~~

Tohru’s voice cut through Kyo and Shigure’s fight over him switching schools. “Oh I always wished I could go to the same school as my soulmate.” Everyone froze and turned towards the girl. Her face quickly turned red and she grew flustered, “I-I-I mean….well…”

“I’m sorry.” All eyes switched to Kyo. He was looking at Tohru, cheeks slightly pink.

Tohru’s face softened, “I’m so happy to meet you.”

Before Kyo could move she approached and embraced him in a warm hug. As the transformation took hold she curled her body around his now feline form. “Now I can help you.” For a while Kyo let himself enjoy the hug before Tohru started speaking again, “Sorry for just blurting that out.” She laughed a bit, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet.”

“Umm the other day,” Kyo flinched, “With the table.”

Tohru giggled and Kyo couldn’t help the grin that came to his face at the sound, “That was when I found out too. I didn’t know how to bring it up. You don’t seem to like me much.”

“It’s not that I don’t like you!” Kyo quickly yelled, “I just don’t think I’m a very good soulmate.” By the end he was mumbling, looking away.

“Oh I don’t know, I’m sure we can figure things out together.”

“I’m a monster.”

“Some people say the same thing about my mom.” There was a bit of a pause while the two of them thought things over, “Would you like to give it a shot?”

“Yeah.” Kyo moved away and turned back to his human, smirking at Tohru’s squeak. “I’d like that.”

After Kyo got his clothes back on he turned to Tohru and smiled, holding out his hand. As she took it he pulled her to her feet. They still had a lot to discuss and learn about each other, but maybe it was worth giving in a chance. The start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is from my Soulmate AU prompt on Tumblr. You can find me @life-from-the-ashes. I'm also going to put the prompt guidelines in the series description. If you don't have tumblr or simply prefer this platform feel free to request a soulmate prompt in the comments. 
> 
> To anyone waiting for the new chapter for A New Life - IT'S IN THE WORKS!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
